Talk:M634 Experimental High-Powered Semi-Armor-Piercing
Note on Ammunition Cartrage Designations: The second number in a cartrage designation does not necessarily indicate it's length. For some rounds it is the bullet wieght, or powder charge as in the 45-70 a US service cartrage from the late 19th century and for some like the 30-'06 it stands for the year of its military adoption 1906 and some cartrages have no second number like the 308 Winchester (7.62 Nato) or the 45ACP. It can also be just a naming nod to the origins of the round like the 7mm-08 Remington that was originally a wildcat cartrage made from 308 Winchester brass. Also there are lots of rifle cartrages that exceed 9mm even the above mentioned 45-70. Dagger133 01:24, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :7.62mm NATO is 7.62x51mm. .45 ACP is measured metrically as 11.43x23mm. ALL rounds have a metric measurement. Not all of them are referred to in common speech. The .30-06 round is 7.62x63mm if I remember correctly - hardly exceeding 9mm. The second digit ALWAYS designates the length; the first digit designates the circumference of the bullet at the wide end (NOT the cartridge itself, the actual bullet!) Smoke My pageMy talk 18:29, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Also, if the designation is formatted in any way other than "(number)x(number)(unit of metric measurement)", then that is not a metric measurement, and I was not referring to that particular second number (the "06" in .30-06, for instance - I'm well aware that the .30 is inches, and the 06 (there is no ') is the year). Ammunition, when written in the format I just outlined, is generally measured in millimeters. SmokeSound off! 07:44, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I have managed to find a direct reference to the ammunition used in the BR55 in 'The Art of Halo 3'. It lists the cartridge as 9.5mm x 40 KURZ, leading to the conclusion that the final number is the case length after all, as the current day KURZ ammo has a similar ratio of bullet diameter to casing length. I can also scan in the image (which has all of the ammunition on scale next to each other) and measure off that if need be. Diaboy 00:42, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Analysing damage based on real life muzzle energies? I think not... Most of this article seems to be devoted to comparing the muzzle energies of real life weaponry and ammunition to the damages to characters in Halo. For one, no accurate comparison can be made as the weapon damages in the game are purely for gameplay balance. The already inaccurate comparisons are made worse that there is no accounting made for headshot modifiers, etc. etc. I do not have time to change this now but will do so later. Anyone who is willing to do it before then is welcome. Diaboy 17:09, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Wrong When a cartridge is designated metrically, such as 5.56 x (45)<---- this number DOES designate length, just like the battle rifle's ammo type. Griever0311 02:35, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :I've had this argument several times with people on this site. Some won't listen. Smoke My pageMy talk 18:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) the second number only indicates the case length in metric designations NOT in all designations if it dosn't say mm it may not be a metric designation! the oringinal discussion about this round centred on the size of a battle rifle's mag, and "how could you fit 40 rounds in x amount of space if they are 40mm long" the discussion consentrated on the length of this ficional round in a fictional mag. Dagger133 06:57, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Read what he said. He said when a cartridge is designated METRICALLY. If it is not designated metrically, then of course it's not going to be measured as such. The picture in the article is obviously measured in millimeters - however, Bungie screwed up the designation and put the "mm" in FRONT of the "x 40", instead of behind the 40 as they should have. :However, usually when it is formatted in that manner in reference to ammunition, it IS a metric designation, and it's usually in millimeters (any other measurement would be ridiculously small/large for a bullet). SmokeSound off! 07:23, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Remove disputed facts banner?, clean-up I agree with Smoke on the metric ammo designation. Regardless of his new authority as an Administrator, he was a Marine! I would trust a Marine on guns and ammunition over just about anyone (except a higher-ranking Marine, that is). Plus, it's pretty obvious, and anyone arguing the point should simply google "metric ammo designation". Is it OK if I remove the disputed facts tag and clean-up this article? -- Nutarama 22:27, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Seriously get a grip, just because he is a Marine dosn't make him an expert on ammunition designations outside of the USMC armoury, it dosn't give him a diploma in firearms repair or a bookself of reference material on hundreds of metalic cartrages. Dagger133 07:16, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'm no gunsmith/armorer, but I at least know that much. The USMC isn't my only experience with firearms, and a metric designation is a metric designation, no matter what armory the round came from. SmokeSound off! 07:20, October 25, 2009 (UTC)